


Cooking An Affair

by camichats



Series: Marauder Era Rarepair Fluff Ficlets [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Remus has to choose between his boyfriends and curry. It's a tough decision.





	

Remus had barely entered the flat when Sirius grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the kitchen. “Er Pads I’ve still my coat on.” 

Sirius stopped and kissed him, pushing the article of clothing off his shoulders. A very confused Remus decided to just go with it, as he so often did with James and Sirius. He pulled off his coat and kicked off his shoes, leaving both in the middle of the floor with a mental note to move them when he got the chance. 

James was at the stove when they entered, and he visibly brightened. “Moony! Here, come taste this.” He held out a spoon with something red in it. 

After blowing on it to make sure he didn’t burn his tongue, he tasted it. “Curry?” James nodded. “It’s good, but you know me.” 

Sirius hmm’d. “Yellow to the end. I almost think you’d rather be married to it.” 

Remus grinned. “But then who’d cook for me?” 

“Maybe the curry would feed you us.” James gasped exaggeratedly. “You wouldn’t do that to us, would you Moonbeam?” 

He pretended to consider, sliding an arm around James’s waist and nuzzling his neck. “I dunno. Does the curry have an animagus form?” 

“Not that it’s told us,” Sirius said, coming up on Remus’s open side. 

“Oh well then. Guess I’m stuck with you two.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
